Wonderland of Fervor
by Lissa.chann
Summary: It wasn't the fact that he was a Slytherin or 'The Forbidden Fruit' per say. No no. . .none of that. It was the fact he was the release she needed. The 'touchy feely' type release. Lemon. BlaisexHermione. Small plot-less smut.


Their secret meetings had always gone unnoticed by her friends. Of course it would, not that they paid any attention to the bushy haired beauty. If they had, she wouldn't be having these _secret meetings_. Now would she?  
>Harry and Ron (Oh, Ronald! Poor misguided boy) were always up to their noses in the ridiculous talks about Quidditch, and other monstrous topics. Those talks she dreaded, for she was always ignored when she made a small logical point.<br>The only one, who knew, was Ginny. Her best mate, she swore to that. Her giggles, and seductive comments about the lust filled, unplanned shenanigans were more than appreciated.

"Merlin, you guys are more sex-filled than Harry and I.", Ginny chortled, and playfully covered her mouth with the blanket from Hermione's bed.

Hermione bit her lip, and stifled a smile, "No, we are not! What gives you that horrid idea?"

"Blaise, your—uhh—so—gahh!" She feigned the thrusting motions that involved sex.  
>"You eavesdropped? Ginerva Weasley! I ou—", Ginny gave her silly nudge and lightly laughed.<br>"Get off of it, he took you in the potions room! "  
>"That does not—"<br>"Get out of here and find Blaise before your hymen closes."  
>And with that, Ginny lead her out of the dormitory, through the common room and pushed her out of the Fat Lady portrait. Flustered and highly embarrassed that Ginny heard their passionate love making, Hermione walked around the corridor in hopes to clear her head.<p>

It wasn't as though, she was completely head over heels for the boy; it was more of lust factor that kept those meetings high and strong. His build was absolutely perfect, it complimented his dark luscious skin that Hermione had imperfected so many times before.

In her hopes and thoughts, she hadn't even noticed where she was. This usually had led off to a good thing in earlier appearances. Hermione remembered the date clearly as though it had happened only last night. . .

_Oh __God, __where am I?, one hand __ran__ through her light curls as the __other paced against the wall__ in hopes of recognition as to where she may be in the vast hallways of Hogwarts. Though she had read Hogwarts: A History more than she could remember (that's saying something) it never seemed to give insight on the flooring details. Her feet lightly padded the cold cobblestone floors, and her eyes darted around the mysterious hallway._

_Hermione had absolutely no idea where she could even be close to. When she had left it was quarter __to__ 12, only Merlin knew what time it may be now. _

_She hadn't even thought to wear suitable clothing (well, it was past curfew and she did just want something to eat from the kitchens), and she was only scantily clad in a pair of blue pyjamas pants with a drawstring at the top and a white tank top._

_It's not as though anyone would see her and if someone did (possibly of the opposite sex) . . . she had nothing to show off._

_Hermione glanced down another dark corridor and slowly recognized it as the one leading to the switching staircases. She smiled in triumph but, that smile soon faded as she saw a familiar figure come into view._

_It seemed as though the pale moonlight contradicted his dark features as he strides into view. _

_None other than, Blaise Zabini. She mentally groaned as he causally strolled down the corridor. 'Maybe if I just keep walking by, he'll say nothing and keep to himself.' Hermione leisurely padded across the floor and made no eye contact nor made a sound as she strided past the dark boy. _

_Though she was close to home in the clear, the Slytherin spoke as though in __tongues__ yet, still in a deep clear voice that resounded through the hallway._

_'Those pyjamas seem to actually give you a shape, Granger.' she made a quick turn on her heel to face the boy leaning against the stone wall. She noticed his flannel pyjamas pants and lack of a shirt, just like a Slytherin to show off his "assets"._

_'Excuse me?' she spat._

_'I was giving you a compliment, though it seems you've never heard one before.'_

_'Why you rude, insolent filth!' Hermione crossed her arms over her breasts in fury._

_'Ahh yes, the irony of a mud blood calling me filth.' Blaise chuckled and made a small advancement towards the brunette._

_Her eyes narrowed at his advancement and rude comment. She gave him a look of proper disdain as he was in front of her._

_'If you weren't so rude nor a mud blood, you would actually seem more attractive than you are.' his hazel eyes bored into her __darkened brown ones._

_Hermione wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or some sort of sick advancement unto her. Either way, it was as though he was leaning down towards her until the point of his breath was feathering her own._

_'What in Merlin's arse are you pulling Zabini?' she winced as he pulled her chin up to his face. 'Get off me!' He had a tight yet, gentle grip on her chin as he smirked towards her._

_'I take pride in seizing forbidden fruit.' Blaise peppered across her lips as her eyes widened in shock and she pulled back._

_'Zabini! You will __**not**__ touch me.', she breathed as he pushed back her curls and she smacked his hand._

_She could have walked away, really she could have and go on with her life but something . . . something far deeper than she could understand was holding her back from doing so. _

_'Granger, I know you find me attractive. We could make this night golden if you let It.', the last four words seemed to come out as more of poetry then actual words. Beautiful poetry from his lips. Ugh!_

_What was wrong with her?_

_Her eyes studied his features and then closed. She drew in a contemplative breath. It wasn't a bad thought; it was actually a terrible one, but she did find him attractive. She also had recently broken up with Ronald and needed some sort of consolation. But, in Zabini of all people? No. She would not belittle herself._

_Too bad he had already decided for her._

_His lips grazed hers, 'It's __inevitable__, really.' He took her bottom lip within his own, as one hand pushed on the back of her head towards him to deepen the intensity of the kiss. His lips were softer and the kiss was filled with . . . lust. Relentless, pent up passionless lust that had yearned to be released through hours of want._

_Hermione didn't budge. Not at all. He may be right though, it may be her only chance to get rid of this want. Ron had never kissed her like this, nor did he ever touch her waist with hands that send chills up her spine._

_She kissed back, her lips biting his and moving to the rhythm of his own. His hands searched her frame, cupping her cheeks as he released her lips and dotted her neckline and collarbone with desire upon need. _

_Her mind was in boggles of senseless thoughts and pure filth. 'Blaise, we need to move.' She gasped as he picked her body up with ease and strode towards to Slytherin common room. Their kisses never stopping becoming more desperate as he walked, holding . . . grasping her, to where hallways seemed to stop and darkness began once more._

_They had had a little trouble on the stairs leading down to the dungeons but, it worked out. Somehow._

_She was pretty sure his roommates would __**not**__ fancy seeing a Gryffindor lying with their fellow mate. __Apparently __that didn't matter though to Blaise. _

_'Recoil.', he spoke as they stepped through the sliding wall into the watery dark green common room and upstairs to a large wooden door. He lightly stepped across the floor as to not wake his fellow Slytherin mates and placed her on the bed._

_His hand covered her mouth and he lowered his mouth to her ear. 'I'm pretty sure you don't fancy being made a fool of. So love, for both of our sakes, be quiet. I know it's going to be hard.'_

Cockiness had to have been a _must _in order to even be _considered_into Slytherin.

_'Oh trust me, it won't be hard at all.' she mocked him as he snared._

_'I don't have to do this, you are aware of that right?' he forced a knee between her legs (which, were great mind you) and pinned her arms above her head._

_'You aren't doing me any favours, love.' she mimicked his tone and pulled her arms down. _

_Hermione was not a person to neither take things sitting down nor be forced. It was her choice and she'd be damned if he would take advantage of her._

_Her curls fell across her face with a look of disdain across her eyes towards the dark haired boy's frame. 'I don't really take things sitting down.'_

_'Oh really?' his eyebrow rose as he slid his cold hands beneath the thin fabric of her shirt and across her petite abdomen. She gave a small shudder and Zabini grinned revealing __brilliant__ teeth._  
><em>That is one of the first time Hermione had seen Blaise smile, and she wasn't sure if she would ever forget it.<em>

_'Of course, I am a Gryffindor after all.'_

_His hands smoothly raised the cottony fabric above her arms and marveled at the way her breasts somewhat shined in the pale moonlight of his foggy Hogwarts window. He never really noticed how low the dungeons were, nor did he realise that the moonlight bounced off the rays of the waters onto Hermione. She really was a beauty. Ugh, he wasn't even supposed to be thinking this but at the moment he didn't really care._

_He laid an open mouthed kiss upon her lips, nothing like the others previously received; it was more of a 'Sink into me.' kiss. His lips trailed a passion line of saliva to her breasts; they weren't the best really, but she was proportionate to her frame. _

_Her breaths became a bit paced as he licked around the nipple and placed his tender lips upon her nipple. He was talented, really he was._

_Hermione's eyes stayed locked with his lighter coloured circles._

_She didn't understand why she was doing this but, it felt so right at the moment. She'd__ probably __regret it in the long run. The Gryffindor watched as he sucked on her other mound, making her pink nipples erect with fever. Her breathing hitched as his hands grazed her inner thighs and made contact with her inner core._

_Hot, wet and pulsating he inserted a finger and made a 'Come hither' motion inside of her. __Surprisingly,__ he felt no barrier stop him, did that mean . . .?_

_'Granger, you're not a-", he raised his head and pushed her tresses back. She looked a bit flustered though, she had kept to her word of staying quiet as he had not heard one peep out of her as of yet._

_'No, I'm not. Being as, we are in this situation, you can call me Hermione and it was Ronald.' she gave a sort of hesitant chuckle at the last bit. _

_'Okay, Hermione. Really? Of all people? I thought a girl of your stature could have done way better.' It felt so odd having her name roll off of his tongue like that, and his mouth even speaking it in the first place. But she liked the way it sounded, for some odd reason._

_'Was that a compliment Zabini?'_

_'It's Blaise and yes.'_

_'Well, look where I am now. A girl of my stature is doing way better.'_

_Blaise flashed his once again, __brilliant __teeth as he laughed a genuinely rich and deep laughter from the pit of stomach. His finger did wonders to her clitoris, his eyes never leaving her own. His thumb bent to reach her pink nub and he got the response he wanted, a quick breath intake from her._

_His eyes had a certain quality to it, one that lacked in Ron's eyes. It was more of a look she had seen in McLaggen as he eyed her in the stands trying to get her out of the stands and onto his bed; which was never going to happen, though he was attractive._

_Not as nearly attractive as Blaise. Why was she even-ooh that felt damn good. Hermione glanced down to see Blaise's face bobbing up and down as she felt his tongue touch her inner walls in such a way. . .she didn't have any words._

_His tongue curved into her and she felt a shudder escape from her body, his thumb never leaving her nub. He suckled on her folds and bent his head in such a way to pleasure her, it was making her delirious. She saw colours. She saw God. She saw everything in the form of Blaise._

_Perhaps . . . beautiful, lovely, amazing. 'Oh gods . . . Blaise. Oooh!' His hand covered her mouth as he replaced his mouth with his hands._

_Malfoy stirred a bit in his sleep. 'Hermione. Really?' Blaise's eyes had a dark quality of them that was somewhat alluring, Hermione thought... 'If he wakes up, this will __**never**__ live us down.' He gave her a playful pluck on her side and she kept her face straight._

_"I'm so sorry.' She felt him hover over her, his breath pooled on her face. He was a beautiful __sight__ to see, she really needed to stop this. It was no need for her to get attached, but really he was like a __God._

_His hands laced across her smooth stomach and inched up to her breasts as his tongue tasted her succulent feminine juices. He could see her hands running through her hair and her eyes clouded with ecstasy. Her naked skin was low with allure as the murky window light burned magnificent shades of blue and grey on her flesh._

_Hermione's breath panged at her throat as a small moan escaped and her mind wandered. She shouldn't be doing this! This. Was. __**WRONG.**__ Nothing about this was right. What if Draco found out? Her conscience begged her not to be thinking about this at such a time. Why did she give in? Oh gods. . ._

_She felt near. So near. Oh god, so very near. 'Please . . . yes, oh please. . .' she murmured as her orgasm was so close to racking her body._

_Suddenly she felt the sensation stop and saw a pair of brown eyes lock with hers, the lust and the uncompassionate sense of this whole ordeal was finally realized. She wasn't a target of affection and this wasn't a pity fuck. She didn't know _what_ this was exactly but she _did _know how to take it. He moved above her as to the heat was radiating from both of them into each other. _

_Hermione's eyes were full of nothing but small fury, he noticed this and chuckled. If there was one thing that a Zabini was good at doing (other than people), it was leaving them wanting more. And by the look in her eyes he could tell that the Gryffindor was coming out in her._

_'Did that amuse you? Leaving me on the edge like some sort of reader expecting a cliffhanger?' Hermione said, half in fury and half in the feeling of him finding this to be amusing. The book analogy was well needed._

_'No, Hermione. It's just a technique I have; no one was making you look foolish.' Zabini laid a fiery trail of kisses down her neck as her small hands felt gently around his back. He loved it when a girl did that, it made him feel as though he was their only escape to an orgasm, though the ones he brought home rarely did as they weren't as responsive as Hermione._

_Her finger trailed to the front as she fingered his flannel pyjamas pants and boxers then pulled them down to his legs. Blaise gave her a curious look as he was just as exposed at the moment as she was._

_"Eager, are we Hermione?", if he was going to fuck her, he might as well call her by her first name. As she had told him to do so earlier._

_She gave a half smile, ignoring the fact that his erection was painfully obvious and right above her abdomen. It was a beautiful moment really slightly tarnished by . . . Hermione's conscience._

_He gave her a look, one last smoldering look, before he felt his way onto her thigh and up her calf feeling her smooth legs and her eyes watching him. He hooked her leg onto his shoulder and let his lips trace a glory path from her navel then pursed them around her right breast as he slid slowly, and antaginizlingly into her depths. Blaise let go of her breast and sunk his head deep within the crevice of her neck to release a groan. _

_It felt so good, just to be inside her. 'Fuck, she's tight.' Blaise sucked air through his teeth as Hermione pulsated around him, her walls getting adjusted to his girth._

_She felt so amazing, there was really no word to describe it but she'd be damned it that wasn't a close second. He began to move, his length filling her completely and his pace being slow but a sensuous slow that had her gasping his name through his earlobe._

_His strokes were beautiful, as he thrust in and out of her slowly increasing speed as her rhythm matched his and earnest bucks of pleasure filled his being almost entirely. As he increased speed his thrust became more fervent, yearning for the release inside of her. _

_'Merlin, Hermione.' Blaise couldn't form words, neither could she. Her eyes closed in the pure high of the moment, her hands roaming every expanse of his back that he had to offer. _

_He noticed that she never grunted but her cheeks would begin to stain red as gave small whimpers and moans that just made him ground in her deeper._

_He felt close. He felt very close and she knew she close too. He wanted this to never end, his climax to come slowly but surely, so he tortured her. He pulled it out and drug it back in to her hilt, to the point where his testicles clapped against her buttocks. Applause for her standing ovation to him. _

_In the final moments where her legs had latched on his back and her hands now on his front clawing at his abdomen, he cupped her face. He felt something, he didn't know what. It was guttural instinct when he cupped her face and his eyes translated wordless emotions into her eyes. 'Hermione, look at me.', Blaise and Hermione locked eyes for what seemed like eternity. Her mouth forming into a small "O" as she breathed the word "Oh" for each thrust. The word became more strained as she became to come, her orgasm came first as she barely retained a very loud moan of his name. His last thrusts were hard and purely passion of the moment, he went faster and as his seed was released into her he collapsed on top of her. _

_They laid there. It didn't matter if they were caught, it was the beauty of the way his breaths regained normalcy on her shoulder. It was awe of how she never let go of him and she felt amazed. It was everything. _

_Everything was everything. She remembered that as she nodded off with him still inside of her and while she was waking up slowly sneaking out of the dormitory. She barely could even fathom it as she fell asleep in her own bed with the musk of him still on her. It was foolish to say in the least but. . .it was somewhat alright with her._

_They had had a lot in common once they actually talked, the rare moments they did. The sex was more of what they had as a background though, the only person who ever caught on was Ginny._

_She never really cared for Zabini but the first night was magical._

Hermione didn't remember much from the rest of the day but she probably would never forget the sex. She wasn't very sure what happened to her that night but she guessed it was for the best in the lust type feel way.

Still pacing the corridors lost in her own foolishness, she saw someone. Again; shrouded in shadows against the moving stairs, he spoke.

"Hermione. . ."

Here the cycle started again.

_

Will I ever finish a story? Probably not. I'm lazy as fuck. . This ending was lame as fuck because I got bored with it and haven't published shit in a while. Whateevverrr, I just felt like writing a lemon and it's pretty lame though because she was OOC and just wasn't my best. I'll just leave this as a cliffhanger. It's a one shot, one kill and I'm not gonna lie though. . .you can't either. . .that lemon was AMAZING. Well yeah, bye. 


End file.
